


to hell and back

by mayuaka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, ships are implied so you can read it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuaka/pseuds/mayuaka
Summary: “...Are you guys trying to summon a demon in my apartment again?”“No,” Zack says, looking up from his slightly skewed pentagram.Genesis nods sagely. “It’s a malevolent spirit.”
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	to hell and back

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my irl, who came up with the title and the first line, my #1 enabler. love you

“...Are you guys trying to summon a demon in my apartment again?”

“No,” Zack says, looking up from his slightly skewed pentagram.

Genesis nods sagely. “It’s a malevolent spirit.”

“...Right. Well, I’m making dinner.” He heads to the kitchen, moving on autopilot and half-listening to their conversation in the living room.

“Your line is crooked.”

“Wait, it is?”

“I told you to use the measuring tape.”

“Are demons really picky about that?”

“ _Spirits_ ,” Genesis corrects, “vary wildly in personality. Personally, I have a permanent summoning circle etched into the floor.”

“Then why can’t I just use yours?” 

“That would defeat the purpose of this exercise.”

“Ugh, fine.” Zack raises his voice, even though Cloud can already hear him perfectly well. “Cloud, do you have a towel?” he calls as he walks into the kitchen.

“Why are you doing this in here,” Cloud says, opening the cabinet to hand him one.

“Gen said your apartment has better energy. Thanks, buddy.”

“It has a better _aura_ ,” Genesis says loudly. Zack shakes his head and walks back to his pentagram.

Cloud decides not to ask how one determines how a place has demon-attracting auras or not. Wait, did that mean his place was haunted? Or cursed? No wonder the rent was so low. “Are you guys gonna eat before or after your tenth attempted demon summoning?”

“It’s only the _second_ one,” Zack points out, not answering. “Last time shouldn’t even count, actually.”

Genesis snorts. “I’ll eat before, darling. You always make such wonderful food for us.”

“You’re just saying that so I don’t kick you out right now.”

“Mmm, that may be part of it. Zack will do the dishes.”

“What?” Zack yells. Genesis swats his shoulder. “Hey! I mean, that’s fine with me. Since you’re letting us use your apartment and all.”

Cloud sighs and goes to set the table.

* * *

Dinner is good. Zack does, in fact, do the dishes. Genesis pulls out a lighter from his coat and lights the tiny candles around the pentagram. 

“I feel like that’s a fire hazard,” Cloud says. 

“It is when Zack’s around,” Genesis agrees. An indignant yell can be heard from the kitchen.

Cloud stares at Genesis, who in turn is staring intently at the markings on the floor. He decides, at the detriment of his own health, to ask, “What are you going to do if you summon it?”

Without looking up, he answers, “Zack is trying out of pure curiosity.”

“Wait, so you don’t even _know?_ ”

“Oh, I know perfectly well. I don’t believe I should enlighten you of the details, though.”

Cloud blinks. “...Right. Should I leave?”

“I believe Zack would like you there for moral support.”

“Is he gonna pay for whatever damage this does to my living room?”

The sound of the tap stops. “It’ll be fine,” Zack calls. Cloud vehemently disagrees but he’s also too nice to say no to Zack when he pouts. 

Zack comes in from the kitchen, wiping excess water from his hands onto his pants, standing in front of the pentagram. Genesis perches on the edge of the couch arm. Cloud stands off to the side and rethinks his life decisions as Zack pulls out his phone and starts reading off something he can’t understand.

Zack stops speaking. Nothing happens. Cloud feels a really weird shiver down his spine, but that’s just his own nerves.

“Well,” he says, moving to stand next to Zack. “Is that it?”

“Wait,” Zack says, at the same time Cloud accidentally nudges one of the candles with his foot. 

All of them go out at once. 

“Um.”

“That’s a good sign,” Genesis encourages. “Though now we don’t know where it is.”

“What the fuck,” Cloud whispers. 

“Did it leave?” Zack stares at the candles like they might come to life and eat him. 

“Most likely. You should not attempt it again tonight, though.”

“Aw, man. Well, I guess we’ll try again next time. Thanks, Cloud.” Zack starts picking up the vanilla-scented candles and putting them back in the box. Genesis stands up and stretches.

“Is there a _demon_ in here now?” Cloud asks, delayed.

“Probably not,” Genesis answers. “If anything happens, just call me, okay, love?”

“...Okay?” He’s still only half-processing everything. If Genesis doesn’t think he's in immediate danger, then he’s probably fine. Right?

Zack cleans the chalk off the floor, and they move the couch back into place. Nothing weird happens. Then they both leave, and it feels way, way too quiet.

Something clatters from the kitchen. He flinches.

...Okay, it’s just a plate falling over in the rack. Zack probably didn’t arrange it properly in the first place. Everything’s fine.

He decides to go shower. The warm water helps to clear his mind a bit, and he steps out firmly convinced that there is _definitely_ no weird creepy demon chilling in his house because he accidentally kicked a candle. Nope. He’s gonna go watch some TV for a bit and then go to bed and it will be a completely normal night. 

At the sink, he takes out his toothbrush and catches his reflection in the mirror.

His pupils are narrow slits, his irises bright green.

 _What the fuck,_ he mouths. He watches his lips move. He blinks. Still green. He...should probably call Genesis.

_Cloud._

“Holy shit.” He drops the toothbrush in the sink and looks around frantically. No scary demon appears. “Fuck,” he says under his breath. His phone is still on the kitchen table.

_I’ve found you._

Why isn’t he moving? Why isn’t he running over to his phone?

_All you have to do is embrace me._

In the mirror, his incisors sharpen into fangs.

_We will become one. We will control the Planet once again._

“Sephiroth,” he breathes.

His doorbell rings.

 _Remember, Cloud._

The door lock clicks open. Footsteps. Closer, closer. The door to the bathroom—

“Seph, what are you doing?”

“Genesis, do not interfere,” Cloud says. “I am simply taking what’s mine.”

Genesis rolls his eyes. “I should have known it was _your_ aura hanging around the place. Get back to your own timeline, sweetheart. Go. Shoo.” 

Cloud frowns. “I will not—”

Genesis hits him over the head with something. Ow. He collapses in a heap on the floor and everything is dark.

* * *

“Cloud? Are you feeling alright?”

“Ugh....my head hurts.” He sits up slowly, cradling it. “What happened?”

Genesis stares at him for a moment, then says, “You slipped and hit your head.”

“Oh. Didn’t you leave?”

“I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer, so I came to check on you.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You should rest.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, and falls asleep on the couch.


End file.
